greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte King
Charlotte King is the Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose Hospital and a Sexologist at Oceanside Wellness Center. History Early Life She is from Monroeville, Alabama. When she was fifteen, she had to shoot her horse Marjorie after it sprained its ankle. Marjorie was her last pet and when she thought she might have been pregnant, she thought about naming the baby Marjorie. Personality Generally, the character has served as somewhat of a foil to the other doctors at Oceanside Wellness, often impeding their progress in helping patients through somewhat unorthodox methods by applying and enforcing legal, medical and ethical implications. However, during her insomnia episode, Charlotte revealed that she has trouble connecting with others because signs of affection were discouraged in her family. More recent episodes have lessened the use of the character as a mere obstacle and the relationship with Cooper has somewhat humanized her. Relationships Romantic First Marriage At Oceanside Wellness, Charlotte told a patient that she married her first love and they had a fairy tale-like relationship. However, he did something she felt she couldn't forgive and left him (although she still loved him). Pete Wilder In season one, she showed some interest in Pete, but nothing ever happened. Cooper Freedman Much later, she started up a relationship with Cooper Freedman after meeting through an internet dating service. They stayed together for a while, but after they broke up, she began to feel sick which made Cooper think that she was pregnant. After he convinces Charlotte that she might be pregnant, she takes a pregnancy test and while they are waiting for the results, they begin to think of names and when they see that the test came back negative, Charlotte tries to get back together with Cooper, he refuses. Following the death of her father, Cooper goes with her and comforts her and they eventually get back together, but Charlotte dislikes Cooper living with Violet and they argue over that. Charlotte creates another roadblock in their relationship when she sleeps with Archer Montgomery and is caught by Addison, but Cooper sees this as a sign of her pushing him away, and he forgives her. Eventually, Charlotte begins to bond with Violet over Cooper and her pregnancy, but eventually they part ways when she reveals that she slept with Archer Montgomery and Violet tells her, professionally and personally, that it's not OK that she did that. Charlotte and Cooper stay together and eventually have a Vagas wedding in "Something Old, and Something New". Her relationship with Cooper took kind of a blow when he found out that Cooper has a son and Charlotte tried to pay Mason's mother to leave them alone but they eventually reconcilled. Charlotte developed motherly feeling for Mason when it became clear that his mother would die. At the beginning of the 6th season, Charlotte is pregnant with triplets. Career Dr. King is a graduate of Johns Hopkins Medical School and is the Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose Hospital in Santa Monica. She also opened a rival practice, Pacific Wellcare, that is located on the fourth floor of the same building as the Oceanside Wellness Center. (PP: Know When to Fold). The owner of the practice, William White, fires Charlotte from director of Pacific Wellcare when he hires Naomi to replace her. His reasoning is that good leaders have a heart, not someone who can obtain people (PP: Yours, Mine & Ours). Following the revelation that Cooper is broke and that the remaining staff at the Oceanside Wellness Center are looking to buy Naomi's share of the business, Charlotte gives Addison and Sam a check for Cooper's share, as well as a blank check for her to buy into the practice (PP: Pushing the Limits). After much debate between Addison and Sam, including Charlotte confronting Sam, Sam and Addison decided to hire Charlotte as a new member of staff at Oceanside Wellness (PP: Strange Bedfellows). Charlotte moves into Pete's old office, offering sexology as her specialty, in which Addison describes some of the equipment (sex toys) into the practice as "interesting". Charlotte has had this idea for a long period of time, hiring a web designer to build her a website that will allow her to offer advice, as well as providing consultations by email and book appointments to see her. Notes and Trivia *There is an inconsistency in where Charlotte graduated from medical school. In Private Practice promotional material, it claims she is a Yale graduate, whereas Cooper claims she is a Johns Hopkins graduate (PP: Homeward Bound). *Charlotte has neonatal rounds at St. Ambrose Hospital, which she has asked Addison to cover for her when she returned home to see her father (PP: Homeward Bound). Since Chief of Staff is a bureaucratic and administrative role, it is assumed that these rounds are part of her duties as a urologist at St. Ambrose, indicating that Charlotte practices pediatric urology. *Charlotte was revealed to be a surgeon in "Strange Bedfellows", specializing in urology, electing sexology as a new specialty to practice at Oceanside Wellness. *Charlotte has a slight fear of needles. *Her favourite book is "To Kill a Mocking Bird". *In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride is the only episode in which Charlotte doesn't appear in. Gallery CharlotteIcon.png CharlotteKingS3.jpg Pp203kevinaddisoncharlotte.jpg CharlotteKing.jpg Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:Doctors Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (OB/GYN)